


Looking Like Ryu

by AdamantSteve



Series: WIP Amnesty/FicDump [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't even LIKE Steve, ok?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Like Ryu

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: **this story is unfinished and unbetaed**.

Steve paced around the locker room, huffing through his nose trying not to punch anything. He didn’t usually get this angry about things but Tony Stark just had this way of getting under his skin, like poison ivy or something.

 

“He thinks he’s so goddamn great,” he fumed to Bucky, who was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. “I know, Steve. Can we just-”

“If he wants to be quarterback, he can go right ahead, I don’t care! I never asked for this!” He pulled at his jersey and Bucky nodded. “Lets go home, Steve. C’mon. It was just a stupid practice, it’s not worth getting this worked up over.” 

Steve huffed again and stopped pacing, conceding that Bucky perhaps had a point. That was the thing with Tony: he always got Steve so riled up about things that weren’t even important. The fact that someone could get under his skin like that just enraged Steve even more. 

 

Honestly Bucky wasn’t even sure what they had argued about. It had started on the field, Tony making some snide little comment and setting off Steve’s simmering dislike for him, til they’d ended up crashing into each other and clawing at one another’s helmets halfway through practice. No one in Steve’s life had ever made him see red like Tony did. Stuck up, snotty, spoiled Tony Stark. 

 

“Steve! Let’s go already,” Bucky said, and Steve realised he’d been half in a daze, thinking back on how furious he’d felt and how scary it was that he could ever feel like that. He didn’t want to be that kind of man, violent and boisterous and mean. He took a deep breath and Bucky grinned infectiously at him, pulling an arm around him on their way out the door.

 

-

 

“You did start it, Tony.” 

Tony gasped. “ _Excuse_ me?” 

Rhodey looked at him with the same look Mrs Rhodes gave them both when they were arguing, it was eerie. “What do _you_ think?” 

“I didn’t start anything. Steve started it when he came back from Summer break looking like _Ryu_.”

They were sitting in Tony’s lounge playing Street Fighter on some hybrid thing he’d made out of various old consoles. Dhalsem’s weird long arms stretched and knocked out Chun-Li.

“You’re so gay for him,” Rhodey jibed, nudging Tony’s shoulder with his own. “ _Ew_ ,” spat Tony. “I’d let Zangief fuck me long before I would even _touch_ Steve Rogers.” He shuddered for the visual, but Rhodey just rolled his eyes. 

 

“Anyway, whatever, he’s a dick. I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Sure you don’t.”

Tony started up a new match and ignored his friend. 

 

-

 


End file.
